


In Our Vulnerability We Find One Another

by arithmadick2_0 (orphan_account)



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Support, F/M, Fluff, Make-outs, Physical Support, Quintis - Freeform, set after 2x10, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arithmadick2_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither knew why, or how, or what. Both let it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Our Vulnerability We Find One Another

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Arrivals and Departures. Quintis when the smoke clears. 
> 
> I wrote this for Jaimee at 1AM last night and I really, really love it. 
> 
> Thanks Jaimee for wanting Quintis to make out but don't we all.

Finally leaving the garage around three am, Toby gives Happy a sad smile and says he’s always there to talk if she needs or wants to.

“Thanks, Doc. Means a lot.”

Neither ever expected the offer to be taken up.

* * *

The team had the day off. Walter and Sylvester were with the O’Briens and Paige with Ralph. Happy, deciding she needed some company not by means of talking but by feel, went to her dad’s shop for the day and left around eight. She’d made her way back to her apartment but turned around after sitting in her truck for five minutes unable to make her way back into the quiet coolness of her sleek but too lonely apartment.

Knocking, Toby opens the door and his eyes widen when he sees it’s her.

“Hey, Hap. What do you need? Come in.” Happy lets her lips quirk into a half-smile and steps in, removing her boots and surveying the apartment; it’s cozier than hers with blankets on the couch and a few books stacked neatly on the end table. One lamp is on and casting a dim and comforting glow over the room.

“I’m not here to talk, sorry if this doesn’t fall into your offer but I wanted some company.” Nodding, Toby walks back to the den and watches her settle into the nest of blankets before asking if she wants anything.

“Tea, actually, if you have it?”

“Yeah, give me a couple. You can change the channel if you want.” Gaze turning to the TV, Happy scrolls through the guide looking for something enough for the both of them to pay attention to. Toby walks back in a moment later holding a steaming mug and hands it to her with a smile.

* * *

Neither question it, but over the course of the night Happy’s legs had stretched over Toby’s lap and his shirt slipped over her head; it’d become evident much earlier Happy would be staying the night, everything familiar about Toby comforting her and putting her at ease after the recent events.

“Toby,” Happy murmurs at one point, looking at him with swirling eyes.

“Yeah?”

“Can I..?” Her gaze shifts to his lap and he opens and closes his mouth in understanding before lifting the blanket and grinning.

“Come on in.” Happy rolls her eyes but climbs into his lap and lets the blanket and Toby’s arms envelop her again as she feels him press a kiss to her temple.

* * *

 

Toby tenses at the first feeling of light lips against the center of his neck but with all of the quiet and readily-accepted actions of the night he lets her continue. The kisses trail up, steady and soft and Toby quickly relaxes under her. When she reaches his jaw she stops, he notices her eyes are closed almost as if she’s thinking of the next step, where to go now.

“What’s this about, Hap?” He asks her softly but she shakes her head and whispers that she needs to feel that something she feels when she looks at him but much more. Her lips return to his skin and the fingers of the hand resting on his cheek brush against his scruff with a calming rhythm. Working her way up his jaw and cheek, around his forehead and over his eyes she only stops to make eye contact with him when the only place she hasn’t marked are his lips.

His eyes are warm and strong, feelings drifting behind them of previous memories and the possibilities of tomorrow. Seeing how stable he is, her lips meet his and his arms tighten around her waist. She feels one hand stroke up her back and tangle into her hair and she reciprocates the action with the short curls at the nape of his neck. Shifting more onto his lap, Happy opens her mouth a sliver, allowing him to make the decision if he wants this to continue or not. He’s so wrapped around her in this moment he doesn’t think twice. They’re locked with one another in a feeling of euphoria that is magnified in the wet, sharp breaths in and drawing of hands down barely-exposed skin. Toby’s scent surrounds her in a cloud of desperation for a storm and want for a peace. Both are too muddled by the past three days to over think what they’re engaging in or to let it feel anything other than right.

**  
**Pulling back after what can only be minutes but seems like much longer their eyes both seem a bit clearer, minds less foggy and hands still instead of tremoring. Neither say a word, nothing can be said for the moment just shared that became a glimpse of the past too soon. They stay strong within one another, their thoughts combining through heavy breaths and fleeting glances. Happy falls asleep first, Toby following suit, living for and with one another and remembering that their vulnerability to one another may lead to their invincibility in staying together.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Scorpion.
> 
> This is very loosely edited only by me.


End file.
